dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden
is a video game based on the anime series ''Dragon Ball Kai for the Nintendo DS released in Japan on February 3, 2011. It features the return of the ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden'' series since the 1996 game, Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. An International release of the game is unknown at the time. Game Modes The game contains the following modes: Story Mode The game features a Story Mode that extends the whole Dragon Ball Z Kai arc from the start of the Saiyan Saga to the end of the Kid Buu Saga. Challenge Mode This mode contains diverse scenarios with a specific chore to do to win every scenario. Versus Mode It also features a Vs. CPU Mode and a Multiplayer mode where Nintendo DS Systems must be connected together to play, choosing the player's favourite characters and stages, 1 vs 1, 2 vs 2 or 3 vs 3 matches via Nintendo DS Multi-Card Play. Training As it name says, this mode allows players to practice their skills. Customize Here players can add or remove customes for their characters. Characters Playable Characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2) *Vegeta (Scouter) *Majin Vegeta *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Videl *Hercule *Frieza (Final Form, Mecha Frieza) *Zarbon (Base) *Dodoria *Captain Ginyu *Jeice *Burter *Recoome *Guldo *Bardock *Nappa *Raditz *Cell (Perfect Form) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Dr. Gero *Gogeta *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Majin Buu *Super Buu *Kid Buu *King Kai Stages *Wasteland *World Tournament Stage *Namek *Rocky Area *Ruined City *Break Wasteland *Cell Games Arena *Islands *Dying Namek *Supreme Kai's World *Kami's Lookout *King Kai's planet *Time Chamber *Mountain Road *Planet Meat Development News of the game first broke when it was announced that distributor Namco Bandai had applied for pattens in Japan for two title, Ultimate Butōden and Zenkai Battle Royale. This raised the question of whether or not another Dragon Ball was on the horizon. This question was put to rest when a full announcement was featured in the following issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. The announcement featured several screenshots showing that the game would be fighting game that would extend to at least the Cell story arc, and featured a Japanese release date for February 3 of the following year. Reception Four days after the game was released in Japan, it already sold 31,108copies, being the fourth best selling game of the week overall (being released in Thursday) and the second best selling Nintendo DS game of the week, only surpassed by Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth 2. List of Unlockable Items Blank = none Must obtain "S" rank for almost every thing listed here. Episode 1-1 Quotes x2, Costume Son Goku #3, Old Type Scouter Green Episode 1-2 Accessory: Demon Sword, Quote Episode: 1-3 Quote x3 Episode 1-4 Quote x2 Episode 1-5 Old Type Scouter Pink, Quote x3, IF 1B-1 Tutorial 1 Accessories: White Turban, Black Turban Episode 1-6 Accessories: Umbrella Hat Chiaotzu, Umbrella Hat Tenshinhan Tutorial 2 Accessories: Nyoi-Bo Staff Red/Yellow/Blue Episode: 1-7 Tutorial 3 Accessories: Chinese Cap Red/Green/Blue Episode 2-1 Char: Dodoria, Quote, Costume Kid Gohan Hidden Outfit Episode 2-2 Char: Zarbon, Quote x2 Episode 2-3 Char: Guldo, Quote x2 Episode 2-4 Char: Recoome Episode 2-5 Char: Burter Episode 2-6 Quote Episode 2-7 Episode 2-8 Episode 3-1 Phrase Episode 3-2 IF 2A-1, Char: Ginyu, Jeice, Costume Vegeta #3, Costume Piccolo Hidden Outfit Episode 3-3 New-type Scouter Pink Episode 3-4 Phrase x3 Episode 3-5 IF 1A-1, Char; SSJ Goku, Freeza, Phrase x3, Challenge Lv.2+Lv.3, Gohan+Piccolo Backround Omake Episode 3-6 Phrase x2 Episode 3-7 Episode 4-1 IF 4A-1, Char; Adult Trunks, Mecha Freeza, Phrase, Accesory: Hero’s Sword Episode 4-2 Char: SSJ Adult Trunks Episode 4-3 IF 4B-1, Char: Dr. Gero Episode 4-4 Char: SSJ Vegeta, Android #18, Phrase x3 Episode 4-5 Char: Android #17, Quote Episode 4-6 Episode 5-1 Char: Teen Gohan, SSJ Teen Gohan, Costume Teen Gohan Hidden Outfit Episode 5-2 Phrase x2 Episode 5-3 Accessory: Champion Belt Episode 5-4 Char: Android #16, Phrase Episode 5-5 IF 5B-1 Char:Cell, SSJ2 Gohan, Accessory: Angel Wings, Angel Halo, Costume Android 18 #3, Phrase x3, Challenge Level 4+5, Wallpaper Vegeta Father-Son Omake, Episode 5-6 Episode 5-7 Episode 6-1 IF 6A-1, Char: Adult Gohan, Videl, Accessory: Orange Star Badge, Phrase x2 Episode 6-2 Char: SSJ Gohan (Adult), SSJ Young Trunks. SSJ Goten Episode 6-3 Char: Goten, Trunks, Phrase Episode 6-4 Char: SSJ2 Goku, Majin Vegeta, Phrase x2 Episode 6-5 IF 2B-1, Majin Buu, Phrasex3, Challenge Level 6] Episode 6-6 Episode 7-1 Char: SSJ3 Goku Episode 7-2 IF 5A-1, Char: Gotenks Episode 7-3 IF 7A-1, Char: Vegeto, Super Buu, Phrase x2 Episode 7-4 Phrase x2 Episode 7-5 IF 7B-1, 3B-1, 3A-1, 6B-1,, SSJ2 Vegeta, Kid Buu, Phrase x3, Challenge Level 7, Wallpaper Goku+Vegeta Omake, View Ending Omake, Costume Goku Hidden Outfit, Costume Vegeta Hidden Outfit, Episode 7-6 8-1 Char: Bardock, 8-2 IF 8A-1, Costume Freeza Hidden Outfit, Quote x2 8-3 Quotex3 8-4 IF 8B-1, Char: Broly, Costume Young Trunks Hidden Outfit, Quote x2 8-5 Accessory: Capsule Corp Mark 8-6 Adult Trunks Hidden Outfit IF MISSIONS (With S Ranks. Blank means nothing unlocked.) 1A-1 1A-2 Accessory: Blue Goggles, Quote 1A-3 Accessory: Thief’s Sword 1B-1 1B-2 Accessory: Old type Scouter Blue 2A-1 2A-2 New Type Scouter Green, Quote x2 2B-1 2B-2 2B-3 Accessory: King Yenma’s Hat 3A-1 Accessory: Baseball Cap 3A-2 Character: King Kai, Accessory: Turtle Hermit Glasses Red, Grandpa Gohan’s Mask, Turtle Hermit Beard, Costume Tenshinhan Hidden Outfit, Chiaotzu Hidden Outfit, Yamcha Hidden Outfit 3B-1 3B-2 3B-3 Accessory: Blue Cap 4A-1 4A-2 4A-3 4B-1 4B-2 4B-3 Full Glasses-Goggles 5A-1 Costume Adult Gohan Hidden Outfit 5A-2 5A-3 5B-1 Accessory: Southern Kai’s Glasses 5B-2 Accessory: Northern Kai’s Sunglasses, Western Kai’s Monocle 5B-3 Accessory: Great Kai’s Sunglasses, Great Kai’s Beard 6A-1 Accessory: Laucnh’s Ribbon, Sexy Bunny Ears, Cute Bunny Ears, Costume Android 18 Hidden Outfit, Krillin Hidden Outfit 6A-2 Accesory: Great Saiyaman Helmet, Great Saiyawoman Helmet, Green Goggles, Costume Adult Gohan #3, Costume Videl #3, Videl Hidden Outfit, 6B-1 6B-2 6B-3 7A-1 7A-2 7A-3 Char: Gogeta 7B-1 7B-2 7B-3 Hercule’s Mustache 8A-1 8A-2 8A-3 8B-1 Costume Goten Hidden Outfit 8B-2 8B-3 8C-1 8C-2 8C-3 , Wallpaper Father/Son Fusions Omake* *Unlocks when you have beaten all story mode missions (including IF). Doesn’t necessarily unlock on this level. Challenge Mode Unlocks 1-1 Roshi’s Glasses Yellow 1-2 Turtle-shell Back Purple 1-3 Yellow Cap, 3-Star Dragonball Necklace 2-1 Saiyuuki Boushi (Journey to the West Hat) 2-2 Blue Helmet 2-3 Black Gas Mask, Blue Water Bottle/Flask, 3-1 Saiyuuki Boushi (Blue) 3-2 Green Cap 3-3 Ox King’s Hat, White Backpack, Baba’s Hat 4-1 White Cat 4-2 Turtle Shell (Brown) 4-3 Yellow Glasses Goggles, 4-4 Propeller Cap, 1 Star Dragonball Necklace, Purple Mask, 5-1 Black Helmet 5-2 Japanese Sword, 5-3 Red Goggles, Blue Goggles, 5-4 Black Cat, Brown Backpack, Black Cap, 6-1 Turtle Back Pink 6-2 Blue Gas Mask, Yellow Glasses, #223 6-3 Blue Cat, Yellow Water Bottle, #405 6-4 Gold Mask, Black Glasses, Baby Cap Aqua, #404 6-5 Saiyuuki Boushi Red, Turtle Back Yellow, Formal Hat, #219 7-1 Yellow Helmet, Quote #409 7-2 Hat (Roshi), Red Water Bottle, #309 7-3 Red Gas Mask, Blue Backpack, Blue Baby Cap, #303 7-4 Roshi’s Sunglasses, Turtle Back Green, Pink Cat, #214 7-5 Villain Ending*, Angel Wings, North Kai’s Sunglasses, Champion Belt 25, #401, #410, #126, Sound Test* *This ending isn’t viewable from the Options -> Omake -> View Ending *Gotten when you beat all challenge missions, not necessarily this mission that unlocks it. Quotes Ability Upgrades - #101 Increase attack power slightly | 3500 |1 slot - #102 Increase attack power slightly | 3000 |1 slot - #103 Increase attack power slightly | 3500 |1 slot - #104 Increase attack power slightly | 3500 |1 slot - #105 Increase attack power | 6500 |2 slot - #106 Increase attack power | 6500 |2 slot - #107 Increase attack power | 6000 |2 slot - #108 Greatly increase attack power | 9500 | 3 slot - #109 Greatly increase attack power | 10500 | 3 slot - #110 Increase HP slightly | (I bought this…) think it was 3500 | 1 slot - #111 Increase HP slightly | 3700 | 1 slot - #112 Increase HP slightly | 3700 | 1 slot - #113 Increase HP slightly | 3000 | 1 slot - #114 Increase HP | 4500 | 2 slot - #115 Increase HP | 5000 | 2 slot - #116 Increase HP | 5500 | 2 slot - #117 Greatly increase HP | 8500 | 3 slot - #118- Greatly increase HP | 8500 | 3 slot - #119 Increase Ki slightly | 3000 | 1 slot - #120 Increase Ki slightly | 3600 | 1 slot - #121 Increase Ki slightly | 3600 | 1 slot - #122 Increase Ki slightly | 3600 | 1 slot - #123 Increase Ki | 5500 | 2 slot - #124 Increase Ki | 5000 | 2 slot - #125 Increase Ki | 5500 | 2 slot - #126 Greatly increase KI | 9500 | 3 slot - #127 Greatly increase KI | 10300 | 3 slot Energy Upgrades - #201 When Ki level is 1 or 2, Ki regen speed increases slightly. | 2500 | 1 slot - #202 When Ki level is 1 or 2, Ki regen speed increases slightly. | 3000 | 1 slot - #203 When Ki level is 1 or 2, Ki regen speed increases slightly. | 3000 | 1 slot - #204 When Ki level is 1 or 2, Ki regen speed increases | 4000 | 2 slot - #205 When Ki level is 1 or 2, Ki regen speed increases | 3300 | 2 slot - #206 When Ki level is 1 or 2, Ki regen speed increases a lot | 4500 | 3 slot - #207 When Ki level is 4 or 5, the rate at which it drains decreases slightly. | 3200 | 1 slot - #208 When Ki level is 4 or 5, the rate at which it drains decreases slightly. | 3200 | 1 slot - #209 When Ki level is 4 or 5, the rate at which it drains decreases slightly. | 3200 | 1 slot - #210 When Ki level is 4 or 5, the rate at which it drains decreases | 5100 | 2 slot - #211 When Ki level is 4 or 5, the rate at which it drains decreases | 4500 | 2 slot - #212 When Ki level is 4 or 5, the rate at which it drains decreases greatly | 6700 | 3 slot - #213 Ki cost to reflect an energy attack becomes 0* | 8500 | 2 slot - #214 Energy counter Ki cost becomes 0* | 8800 | 2 slot - #215 Break-fall Ki cost becomes 0* | 7000 | 2 slot - #216 When you block an enemy attack, you slightly regain some Ki. | 4000 | 2 slot - #217 When you block an enemy attack, you slightly regain some Ki. | 4500 | 2 slot - #218 When you block an enemy attack, you regain Ki. | 5700 | 3 slot - #219 When you block an enemy attack, you regain Ki. | 5700 | 3 slot - #220 When you block an enemy attack, you regain a lot of Ki. | 8800 | 4 slot - #221 When you take damage you regain a small amount of Ki. | 3000 | 1 slot - #222 When you take damage you regain a small amount of Ki. | 3000 | 1 slot - #223 When you take damage you regain Ki. | 4000 | 2 slot - #224 When you take damage you regain Ki. | 3500 | 2 slot - #225 When you take damage you regain a large amount of Ki. | 6500 | 3 slot - #226 Regain a small amount of Ki when you damage your opponent. | 5500 | 1 slot - #227 Regain a small amount of Ki when you damage your opponent. | 6300 | 1 slot - #228 Regain Ki when you damage your opponent. | 9600 | 2 slot - #229 Regain Ki when you damage your opponent. | 8500 | 2 slot - #230 Regain a large amount of Ki when you damage your opponent. | 11400 | 3 slot Time Effects - #301 When the battle starts, you have unlimited energy for 4 seconds. Ki level is also MAX at battle start. | 7500 | 2 slot - #302 When the battle starts, you have unlimited energy for 4 seconds. Ki level is also MAX at battle start. | 8000 | 2 slot - #303 When the battle starts, you have unlimited energy for 6 seconds. Ki level is also MAX at battle start. | 10700 | 3 slot - #304 Burst-mode unlimited KI lasts for 5 seconds longer.* | 8000 | 3 slot - #305 Burst-mode unlimited KI lasts for 5 seconds longer.* | 8500 | 3 slot - #306 Burst-mode unlimited KI lasts for 8 seconds longer.* | 11500 | 4 slot - #307 Charging time for strong attacks decreases slightly | 5500 | 2 slot - #308 Charging time for strong attacks decreases slightly | 6500 | 2 slot - #309 Charging time for strong attacks decreases greatly | 8500 | 3 slot - #310 Ki-blast charging time decreases slightly. | 3000 | 1 slot - #311 Ki-blast charging time decreases slightly. | 3000 | 1 slot - #312 Ki-blast charging time decreases greatly. | 5000 | 2 slot Automatic - #401 Automatically dodges opponents strong attack| 21300 | 5 slot* - #402 When you dodge, it automatically attacks | 5900 | 1 slot - #403 Automatically avoids opponents throws/grabs | 16500 | 4 slot - #404 Automatically evades opponents Ki blasts. | 11400 | 3 slot - #405 When you take a lot of damage. It automatically energy counters. | 4800 | 1 slot - #406 Automatically break-falls when possible. | 5300 | 1 slot - #407 Halves damage when hit by an opponents special | 14500 | 3 slot - #408 Makes your own ultimate minigame random | 7500 | 2 slot - #409 Makes your own ultimate minigame ‘Timing Push’ | 10500 | 3 slot - #410 Makes your own ultimate minigame ‘Gather’ | 10500 | 3 slot - #411 Makes your own ultimate minigame ‘Place In’ | 10500 | 3 slot - #412 Makes your own ultimate minigame ‘Choose Correctly’ | 10500 | 3 slot - #413 Makes your own ultimate minigame ‘Push Correctly’ | 10500 | 3 slot Bonus - #501 Points increase/decrease by 5% when you win/lose | 3000 | 1 slot - #502 Points increase/decrease by 5% when you win/lose | 3500 | 1 slot - #503 Points increase/decrease by 15% /25% when you win/lose | 4500 | 2 slot - #504 Points increase/decrease by 15% /25% when you win/lose | 5500 | 2 slot - #505 Points increase/decrease by 30% /40% when you win/lose | 4500 | 3 slot Images Click on an image to view it Trivia *This is the first Dragon Ball Z Kai fighting game. *King Kai is playable for the first time in this videogame. *This is the first Dragon Ball fighting game in 3D for the Nintendo DS Console (the game Supersonic Warriors 2 is in 2D). External Links *Official Japanese Site *Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden HQ Trailer *Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden Jump Festa Trailer References Category:Video Games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games